The basic principle of stereoscopic displaying is that, two images having differences therebetween are provided to the left eye and the right eye of a user respectively so that the two images are combined into an image with a stereoscopic effect in the user's brain.
The stereoscopic images are usually watched with naked eyes directly or by means of a pair of stereoscopic glasses. When the stereoscopic images are watched with naked eyes directly, the positions of the eyes are strictly limited. This tends to cause not only fatigue of the user, but also crosstalk of the images. Therefore, users watch the stereoscopic images by means of a pair of stereoscopic glasses in many cases. For example, a pair of shutter glasses may be used to watch images displayed by a liquid crystal display (LCD) that adopts a scanning backlight unit as a light source.
A scanning backlight unit generally comprises a plurality of light emitting regions that are turned on sequentially, and light emission brightness of the light emitting regions is distributed symmetrically from a central area of the light emitting regions towards two sides in a scanning direction with the light emission brightness being the highest in the central area. Furthermore, the light emission brightness of a light emitting region is influenced by a previous light emitting region in the scanning direction. When a pair of active shutter glasses is used to watch images displayed by an LCD panel, switching between left-eye signals and right-eye signals is made by the LCD panel in cooperation with the backlight unit. For example, when the LCD panel switches from a left-eye signal to a right-eye signal, an erroneous image displayed may be caused due to the symmetric distribution of light emission brightness between the two adjacent light emitting regions, thus causing the so-called “crosstalk” in the stereoscopic display system. The image watched by the user will become erroneous due to the crosstalk, which is undesirable for the user.